How ?
by KJInoona
Summary: Keduanya lelah tapi tak bisa menyerah. "Aku dijodohkan.. dengan Park Chanyeol." "Dia menyakitiku lagi". [Chankai] [Krishun]


Yaoi ! DLDR !©All cast is belong to God and their parent. Plot is mine.

:: Dalam storyline LGBT sudah menjadi hal biasa di Korea.

Jongin & Sehun : 21 tahun | Chanyeol : 24 tahun | Kris : 25 tahun

Jongin selalu merasa dirinya manusia paling sempurna didunia. Tampan, kaya raya, pintar, dan digilai banyak wanita.

Jongin juga tak pernah pusing memikirkan masa depannya bagaimana. Karena ia sudah yakin akan menjadi pewaris tunggal deretan perhotelan ayahnya yang luar biasa megah dan termewah di Korea Selatan.

Sekelebat pandang, semua orang tahu Kim Jongin mempunyai masa depan yang sangat cerah dan kehidupan yang indah.

Fakta itu benar apa adanya, tapi tidak lagi berlaku setelah 5 menit yang lalu, saat keluarganya dijamu dalam sebuah makan malam eksklusif oleh keluarga Park.

"Jongin sayang.. kenapa kau diam saja, hm ?" Nyonya Kim menggenggam tangan Jongin yang terasa dingin dengan raut wajah syok.

"..di jodohkan ?" ucap Jongin dengan nada tak percaya dan wajah kelewat mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan menatap penuh kebingungan pada ibunyanya. Yang ditatap hanya mengangguk. Kemudian, ia melemparkan pandangannya pada dua lelaki berwibawa dihadapannya. Itu Ayahnya dan Tuan besar Park, calon mertuanya.

"Ini.. sungguhan.. ?" Tanya Jongin terlebih pada diri sendiri. Ia mencoba meyakinkan diri kalau ini hanya mimpi buruknya disiang bolong. Tapi raut wajah tegas ayahnya menyadarkan kalau ini benar-benar kenyataan.

"Iya sayang. Maafkan Oemma dan Appa karena tak memberitahu hal ini padamu sebelumnya. Tapi, tak masalahkan, Jongin ?Park Chanyeol adalah calon suami yang paling sempurna untuk mu sayang. Oemma yakin kau akan bahagia jika menikah dengannya." Nyonnya Kim tersenyum dengan mata berbinar-binar seolah buta akan fakta jika Jongin nyaris gila disampingnya.

"Ah.. begini Jongin, kami meminta maaf karena Chanyeol belum bisa hadir dipertemuan sepenting ini. Dia masih di London dan akan kembali dua hari lagi. Tapi tenang saja, Chanyeol sudah tahu kalau dia dijodohkan dengan lelaki semanis kau, Jongin."

'Manis ?' Jongin tak habis pikir darimana wanita anggun seusia Oemmanya ini menganggap ia manis ? Hell, ia pria. Ia pria tampan dan tak ada sisi manispun diwajahnya. Astaga ! Jongin yakin setibanya ia dirumah nanti, ia akan berubah nama menjadi Kim Gila Jongin.

"Tapi aku masih 21 tahun, oemma, appa, aku tak mau menikah!." Tanpa sadar Jongin berdiri dan menaikkan intonasi suaranya.

"Jongin, duduk, kau benar-benar tak sopan." Appa Jongin menatap anak semata wayangnya dengan pandangan tak suka dan tatapan tajam terhadap kelakuan Jongin yang tak sopan dihadapan calon besannya.

Tuan dan Nyonya Park terlihat memahklumi sikap Jongin. Mereka tersenyum membuat Jongin kembali mendarat kan pantatnya dikursi empuk tersebut dan meminta maaf dengan kikuk.

"Maaf." gumamnya setengah tak rela.

"Kami tahu kau masih ingin menikmati masa muda dan mengejar karir mu, Jongin. Kau juga belum mengenal Chanyeol, Chanyeol pun juga belum terlalu mengenal sosokmu sesungguhnya. Maka dari itu, kami akan memberikan masa penjajakan untuk kalian, bagaimana ?"

Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan.

"Oh ya Jongin, satu lagi, persiapkan dirimu mulai sekarang sayang, karena saat kau berusia 22 nanti, kau sudah resmi menjadi Nyonya Muda Park."

Nyonya Park terseyum menggoda kepada Jongin yang menatapnya datar. Jongin tahu itu kurang ajar, tapi, ia benar-benar muak melihat semua orang terlihat bahagia dengan perjodohan ini.

"Ah, ada lagi, Jongin, mulai sekarang anggap saja kami orang tua mu, sayang. Kami dengan senang hati menerima anak manis sepertimu."

Tambahnya sembari mencubit kedua pipi Jongin. Jongin semakin memaki dalam hati. Sedangkan Orang tua Jongin dan Appa Chanyeol hanya terkekeh geli melihat betapa antusiasnya Ibu Chanyeol kepada Jongin.

Hampir satu jam lamanya Jongin memaksa bertahan mendengar cerita dari Ibu Chanyeol tentang anak semata wayangnya itu.

Sungguh, jika Appanya tak memberi death glare, Jongin sudah pasti akan melangkahkan kaki keluar.

Perjalanan pulang ke kediaman utama keluarga Kim diiringi dengan keheningan. Jongin kesal dengan Orang tuanya. Ia marah, ia tak terima di jodohkan di era semodern ini, apalagi, di jodohkan dengan seorang Pria ! Ya Tuhan. Ia berani bersumpah kalau dia itu normal. Lurus. Masih suka dada besar dan paha mulus. Bukannya yang punya batang seperti dirinya.

Ia yakin ayahnya pasti gila ! Tak diragukan lagi.

"Jongin.."

Jongin mengabaikan panggilan ayahnya dan langsung menapaki tangga menuju kamar.

"Berhenti Jongin ! !"

Suara appanya yang terdengar mutlak ia abaikan. Ia terus berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sesaat setelah sampai di anak tangga teratas, ia berbalik dan menatap benci pada Appanya.

"Aku. tidak. mau. dijodohkan !"

Tegas. Tandas. dan terselip nada menantang yang tak bisa disembunyikan.

Tengah malam Jongin mengendap-endap keluar dari kamarnya. Rumah sudah gelap, hanya beberapa lampu dinding saja yang dihidupkan, pasti semua pelayan dan orang tua nya telah terlelap.

Ia segera keluar rumah dan menuju gerbang utama. Gerbang kebebesan ! Itu julukan yang diberikan Jongin.

Diluar sana sudah ada mobil Lomborghini Oh Sehun yang menunggunya. Segera ia berlari masuk kedalam mobil saat salah seorang pegawai melihatnya kabur.

"Tumben kau bisa kuajak keluar, Hun."

Ucapnya kemudian menyalakan pematik api dan mulai menghisap rokok.

"Hn.."Sehun hanya menggumam dan mengemudikan mobil nya dengan kecepatan sedang.

"Apa kau ada masalah ?" tanya Jongin melihat sahabat karibnya itu seperti tidak dalam kondisi baik-baik saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah membahasnya. Yang penting malam ini kita bisa kebukit, senang-senang dan melupakan semuanya tanpa gangguan dari siapapun !"

Jongin hanya mengangguk-angguk. Ia yakin sekali kalau Sehun sedang ada masalah. Tak perlu menelisik lebih dalam, sekali lihat Jongin tahu. Apagunanya persahabatan mereka selama 21 tahun jika hal seperti ini tak dapat Jongin ketahui.

Oh Sehun adalah sahabatnya sejak kecil. Suka duka dialaminya bersama putra tunggal keluarga Oh ini. Ayah Oh Sehun sama seperti Ayah Jongin, seorang pembisnis sukses yang selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, hingga Ayah Sehun lupa jika Sehun adalah anaknya yang butuh perhatian. Sama seperti Jongin. Mereka berdua benar kurang kasih sayang.

Sehun dan Jongin bagai anak kembar yang tak dapat dipisahkan. Sifatnya berbeda tapi mempunyai satu tujuan. Kebebasan.

.

.

.

"Aku kabur dari Kris."

Ucapan singkat dari Sehun sudah mampu menjawab kebingungan Jongin sepanjang perjalanan.

"Aku tak bisa bertahan lagi."

Jongin tak perlu bertanya mengapa. Ia sudah tahu tanpa Sehun memberi tahunya.

Kris adalah suami Sehun. Entah apa yang dipikirkan kedua orang tua Sehun, mereka menikahkan anaknya dengan seorang pria saat usia Sehun baru menginjak 19tahun.

Kris Wu namanya. Seorang pemuda berusia 25 tahun berkebangsaan China yang mempunyai perangai kejam dan mulut tajam.

Lelaki itu sangat kasar dan tak berperasaan. Jongin tahu hal ini karena sering memergokinya memukul atau memaki-maki Sehun.

Sebagai sahabat, ia tak rela melihat Sehun diperlakukan semena-mena. Pernah Jongin akan balas memukul Kris atas apa yang dialami Sehun, tetapi sahabatnya itu bersikeras melarang Jongin ikut campur dalam kehidupan rumah tangganya.

"Apakah masih sakit ?"

Sehun tersenyum kepada Jongin "Terimakasih." Ucapnya tulus.

Jongin ikut menarik kedua bibirnya. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan. Melihat gemerlapnya Seoul pada malam hari. Saat ini mereka berada disebuah rumah makan kecil di puncak bukit pinggiran Seoul.

Tiap kali ada masalah, disinilah tempat pelarian mereka. Melihat langit yang luas, dan indahnya seoul. Angin malam yang sepoi-sepoi mengantarkan mereka pada ketenangan disertai keheningan yang menyelimuti.

Walau sejenak, mereka dapat melupakan semuanya.

"Sehun..

..aku dijodohkan."

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya pada Jongin, ia terkejut, kemudian mengubah rautnya menjadi seperti biasanya, mengejek, "Wow, wanita mana yang menimpa kesialan itu, Jongin ?"

Jongin mencebikkan bibirnya kesal, "Sial kau Sehun.!" ujarnya sambil memukul punggung Sehun. Tak terlalu keras tapi masih bisa dirasakan sakitnya. Tetapi yang dipukul masih tertawa mengejek pada sosok berkulit tan ini.

"Hahaha... Aku yakin sekali wanita itu akan sangat menderita."

"Diam kau Oh Sehun !"

"Dia pasti akan menceraikan mu melihat kau adalah Jongin si kaku."

"Astaga, diam lah Oh Gila Sehun !"

"Heyy ! Yang gila itu kau, hitam !"

"Enyahlah kau, setan !" Seru Jongin sambil menendang bokong Sehun yang tak bisa berhenti tertawa.

"Setan teriak seta-"

"Dia laki-laki."

"... apa ?

Kau bilang apa, Jongin?"

Jongin menatap Sehun dengan pandangan serba salah.

"Dia laki-laki.. namanya Park Chanyeol

...Aku dijodohkan dengannya, mantan kekasihmu."

Sehun sukses menghentikan tawanya.

 _Berterimakasihlah pada Jongin_.

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya aku menulis ff bxb. Aku harap kalian menyukai FF ini, dan bersedia memberikan komentar untuk kedepannya. Terimakasih. Love 3

11:23PM

140216


End file.
